In a simulcast network, exact frequency synchronization of the various transmitters is required. This requirement often exceeds even the capabilities of ultra high-stability temperature-regulated reference oscillators commonly used in such applications. To maintain the required degree of synchronization, periodic manual measurement and adjustment is required.